Se7en
by zape
Summary: Gula, pereza, avaricia, ira, envidia, lujuria y orgullo. Los pecados capitales que siente el Cuarto Espada por su prisionera.
1. Gula

_¡Hola! Éste es el primer UlquiHime que publico de mi propia cosecha, así que espero que os guste tanto como los traducidos! XD. El argumento es fácil; se trata de los siete pecados capitales en la relación de UlquiHime, sintiéndolos Ulquiorra. En fin, ya me diréis vuestra opinión. Un beso!_

_Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**Capítulo 1: Gula**

Orihime estaba sentada en su sofá, mirando a la nada. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al cielo, aunque no sabía para qué; allí siempre era de noche. Estaba cansada de mirar las estrellas falsas; estaba cansada de todo. No podía más ni sabía lo que hacer. Por mucho que quisiera, sabía que jamás conseguiría deshacerse de la Hogyouku y, de intentarlo, Aizen la descubriría al momento. Quién sabía si no lo había intuido ya. Si llevara a cabo su patético plan, seguramente atacaría a sus amigos. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Sobre todo por él.

El sonido de la puerta la despertó de sus fantasías. Enseguida vio aparecer a uno de los guardias trayéndole su lujosa bandeja, llena de platos que detestaba. Pero aquella vez era distinto; ya no obedecería a nadie. Se negaba a seguir sus órdenes.

- Aquí está su comida- mencionó el guardia.

La chica lo miró sin pronunciar palabra, sin ni siquiera asentir. Su mirada era fría e inexpresiva; tal vez empezara a parecerse a su captor más de lo que creía. La única diferencia era que mientras que él estaba dispuesto a seguir órdenes hasta su muerte, ella prefería morir antes que obedecer.

Precisamente por eso, cuando se hubo marchado el guardia, la chica destapó los platos y miró detenidamente la comida. En realidad no estaba mal, pero le repugnaba pensar que le gustaba algo de aquel lugar. Así pues, tomó los platos en sus manos y, uno a uno, vertió la comida por la ventana. No probó ni un solo bocado, confiando en que la arena del desierto taparía los restos. Ulquiorra registraría su cuarto en vano en caso de sospechar. Su plan era perfecto; al cabo de poco tiempo moriría de inanición sin levantar la más mínima sospecha.

Por la noche repitió la misma operación, aunque esta vez probó la comida. Nada de atracones, tan sólo unos míseros bocados. Orihime decidió dejar algún plato medio lleno para disimular y, por suerte, Ulquiorra se lo creyó.

- Me alegra no tener que amenazarte para que comas- comentó el Cuarto Espada, sin obtener respuesta por parte de la chica.

Estaba volviéndose loca. A pesar de que la compañía de Ulquiorra le sirviera como escapatoria, había decidido dejar de hablarlo. No quería seguir viviendo. No quería nada.

Al cabo de unos días, Orihime sintió que había perdido peso y, por raro que pareciera, le alegraba. Tal vez fuera ésta la primera vez, desde que se encontraba allí, que algo salía según sus planes. En poco tiempo conseguiría su propósito.

Desde entonces, la joven deseaba con más frecuencia que llegaran las horas de los almuerzos. Al cabo de poco tiempo había desarrollado todo un conjunto de pautas infalibles que, seguidas en orden, conseguían burlar a todos los habitantes de Las Noches. Aunque la joven no contaba con las lagunas que pudiera tener el plan.

Rara vez los Espadas salían de Las Noches, sobre todo desde que Aizen trazaba los planes de su gran ofensiva. Sin embargo, en ocasiones a todos les gustaba darse una vuelta por los alrededores, aunque sólo fuera por cambiar la rutina.

- Creo que van a tener que relevarte de tus funciones, Ulquiorra- comentó Szayel, encontrándose al Cuarto Espada por un pasillo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Acabo de salir al desierto y he encontrado algo realmente interesante- contestó él, lanzándole un pequeño tarro con arena dentro. Parecía contener algo más.

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

- Restos de comida. Encontrados en la arena que da justo debajo de la ventana de la prisionera. Qué curioso, ¿no? ¿Cómo es posible que una simple humana consiga burlas a un grupo de guardias y al Cuarto Espada? Tal vez sea más interesante de lo que creía…

Al girarse de nuevo, el Octavo Espada observó que se encontraba solo. Ulquiorra no esperó a escucharle terminar la frase, sino que inmediatamente se desplazó hacia el exterior de la fortaleza. Allí sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al comprobar que la provocación de Aporro era cierta; aunque no se notara demasiado, los restos de comida que quedaban estaban cubiertos por la arena del desierto.

El Cuarto Espada no podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía. Era la primera vez que alguien se burlaba de él de esa manera. No sólo eso, sino que había estado eludiendo las órdenes de Aizen sin saberlo; suerte que aún no se había enterado. Pero no había ningún problema; en poco tiempo la chica comprendería lo que significaba contradecir a su creador.

Aquella noche, como todas las demás, Orihime esperó a que el guardia entrase. No obstante, mientras salía, su vigilante entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La pelirroja no se esperaba aquello, ¿por qué estaba allí?

- Come- ordenó, clavando sus ojos en los de ella, cruzando los brazos.

La joven se quedó paralizada. No podía ser que sospechara algo, ¡era imposible! Se había asegurado de no dejar ningún resto, no podía haberla descubierto. ¿O sí?

- Preferiría hacerlo a solas- sugirió ella.

- Come- repitió él.

Esta vez, Ulquiorra desvió la vista por todo su cuerpo, comprendiendo la razón que tenía Szayel; Orihime había adelgazado notablemente y, aunque tratara de disimularlo, incluso la parte del pecho del vestido le quedaba más holgada. Ulquiorra no estaba dispuesto a tolerarlo; nadie se había reído de él de aquella manera y, de haberlo intentado, había acabado muerto. Sin embargo, el Espada no podía acabar con la vida de la joven, así que se aseguraría de que comprendiera la lección en vida.

- Ahora no quiero- contestó ella, agachando la vista- Tal vez más tarde…

- Come ahora- repitió él, por tercera vez.

- No- se negó la chica, enfrentándolo con la mirada.

- Muy bien.

Tan pronto como desapareció, el Espada reapareció, con unas correas de la mano. Orihime empezó a asustarse de verdad, así que se levantó poco a poco de la silla. Se imaginaba lo que Ulquiorra pensaba a hacer con esos instrumentos y no quería tolerarlo.

Nada más ponerse en pie, Ulquiorra se desplazó detrás de ella, le cogió las manos por detrás y la empotró contra la ventana. Una vez allí le obligó a agachar la cabeza hacia la arena.

- Ulquiorra…

- ¿Me tomas por imbécil? ¿Crees que no sé lo que hay ahí abajo? Está bien.

Acto seguido el Espada la llevó hasta la silla, donde la sentó y ató con las correas completamente. Al acabar, el Espada le agarró la barbilla y la subió, acercándose peligrosamente a la joven y cogió una cucharada del primer plato.

- Hasta que no aprendas a comportarte, me aseguraré personalmente de que no vuelvas a burlar ninguna orden. Abre la boca.

Al ver la negativa de la chica a obedecer, el Espada le tapó la nariz, forzándola a abrir la boca. La joven no dejaba de moverse y gritar, pero Ulquiorra no tenía ningún problema en seguir taponándole la nariz con tal de acatar las órdenes. No disgustaría a Aizen por una estúpida como ella.

- Empecemos con el segundo plato.

Orihime seguía reticente a obedecer a su captor, así que optó por escupir la comida. No obstante, Ulquiorra estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, así que él también cambió de táctica y decidió empezar a ahogarla con sus propias manos. La chica se estaba poniendo roja y empezaba a toser, así que intentó desesperadamente zafarse del agarre.

- Si en realidad no quieres morir, ¿por qué te niegas a comer? No tiene sentido.

La chica empezaba a estar en problemas de verdad, pero Ulquiorra no cambiaba su expresión en lo más mínimo. Cuando las lágrimas empezaban a correrle por las mejillas, Orihime dio tal patada que tiró la bandeja.

- Mal hecho. Ahora tendré que pedirte otra. Si te resistes a morir de esta manera- concluyó Ulquiorra, rozando la nariz de la chica con la suya- significa que comerás cuando se te ordene y lo que se te ordene.

Finalmente, el Espada liberó a la joven de su ahogo. Ella, nada más conseguir respirar, cayó al suelo, donde empezó a toser y a tratar de recuperar el aliento. Estaba hecha un asco; tenía comida esparcida por toda la cara y la ropa. El suelo, claramente, tampoco estaba mucho mejor, después de la patada que había soltado.

- Enseguida te traerán otra bandeja y, a partir de ahora, supervisaré todas tus comidas. No tienes elección- finalizó Ulquiorra, antes de marcharse.

Comprendiendo finalmente su situación, Orihime no pudo contener las lágrimas y rompió a llorar. El único atisbo de voluntad firme que había mostrado había quedado hecho añicos. Ya no sabía qué hacer; ayudaría más estando viva que muerta, pero tenía la obligación de permanecer con vida. Así sólo traería más problemas.

Lejos de imaginárselo, Ulquiorra seguía fuera, escuchando sus llantos y gritos. Un enorme sentimiento de triunfo lo impregnaba, aunque se confundía con los resoplidos de Orihime.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

_¡Hola! Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que no sabía por qué pecado empezar, pero al final opté por la gula. La verdad es que desde que Ulquiorra amenazó a Orihime con darle de comer a la fuerza siempre me he imaginado una escena así, así que espero que os haya gustado mucho! Aún no tengo muy claro el siguiente pecado, pero creo que será la pereza. Espero no tardar mucho. Un beso!_


	2. Pereza

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de "Se7en", disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 2: Pereza**

Desde aquel contratiempo, Orihime se aseguraba de no dejar nada en los platos cada vez que alguna comida llegaba. No quería volver a vivirlo; no quería que Ulquiorra tuviera ganas de matarla otra vez. Seguramente, si lo repitiera, llegaría hasta el final y, como había dicho, le tenía miedo a la muerte. No quería morir. Había llegado hasta allí creyendo conocer su destino, pero estaba completamente equivocada. Era una estúpida.

Por raro que le pareciese, con el paso de los días, empezaba a relajarse en compañía del Espada. Era la única persona con la que podía mantener una conversación, aunque fueran simples monosílabos, así que se estaba acostumbrando a él. Pero tal vez fuera pronto para asimilarlo o confesarlo, así que la joven decidió guardárselo para sí.

Sin embargo, él lo sabía. Lo sentía. Notaba que la intrusa, conforme pasaban los días, buscaba su compañía, aunque de manera muy disimulada. Los humanos eran unas criaturas de lo más extrañas; en situaciones como aquélla incluso trataban de trabar "amistad" con alguien, aunque fueran sus propios captores. Estaban locos.

- No quiero más.

- No me obligues a dártelo a la fuerza. Acábalo.

Llevaba tantos días supervisando las comidas, que Ulquiorra se había dado cuenta de que las quejas de la joven no eran más que vanos intentos por llamar su atención, por entablar conversación con él. Pero él hacía caso omiso; no quería acercarse a ella más de lo estrictamente necesario. No le apetecía.

Al comprobar que la joven obedecía a rajatabla, Ulquiorra empezó a reducir las vigilancias. Incluso cuando no comía dejaba de supervisarla, en ocasiones. A su parecer, no necesitaba tanta protección. Después de todo, estaba encerrada en una habitación de la que no había manera de escapar, así que podía dedicar su tiempo a quehaceres mejores.

Orihime no era tonta, así que se imaginaba el motivo por el que el Espada se acercaba a ella cada vez menos. Efectivamente acertaba, aunque no se imaginaba qué podría estar haciendo en un lugar tan desértico como aquél. Seguramente estuviese vagueando en su habitación; después de todo, para Ulquiorra Las Noches era su casa y no era ningún prisionero. Sin embargo, echaba de menos su simple presencia. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? La chica empezaba a sentir un extraño vínculo hacia él, aunque no fuera recíproco, pero no sabía el por qué.

Los días pasaban sin que Ulquiorra la visitase. Orihime había pensado en dejar de comer de nuevo, pero aquello sería demasiado obvio e infantil, así que desistió. Si tan sólo la vigilara una vez al día…

El ruido de la puerta despertó a la chica, que se sobresaltó a la vez. Al principio creyó que se trataba del Cuarto Espada, aunque por algún motivo dedujo que no se trataba de él. la chica, desconfiada, decidió no abrir la puerta, aunque acabó haciéndolo por fuera.

- Hola, mascotita…- saludó una voz femenina.

- ¿Estás despierta? ¿Quieres que nos divirtamos un rato?- preguntó su compañera.

La pelirroja empezó a temblar al reconocer aquellas voces. No podía ser otras que Loly y Menoly, las arrancar adoradoras de Aizen. Desde que llegó al palacio, las féminas no habían mirado con buenos ojos a la humana pero, por suerte, gracias a la presencia de Ulquiorra nunca se habían atrevido a hacerle nada. Seguramente sabrían que él llevaba días sin ir y habían aprovechado la ocasión. Si tan sólo estuviera allí. Ulquiorra…

- Deberíais marcharos- aconsejó Orihime- Ulquiorra vendrá de un momento a otro.

- ¿Nos tomas por idiotas?- preguntó Menoly- Sabemos que cada vez viene menos por aquí y que lleva días sin aparecer.

- Exacto- agregó Loly- Tenemos mucho tiempo libre y, como eres la mascotita de Aizen, te hemos estado vigilando. Así que, vamos a aprovechar para jugar un poco, ¿qué te parece?

Orihime estaba paralizada; apenas podía hablar.

- No… No quiero jugar ahora- contestó, caminando hacia atrás- Estaba durmiendo y…

- Te hubiéramos despertado de todas formas. Lo importante es que nosotras queramos pasar un rato contigo, no tú- corrigió Menoly.

- Pero…

- ¡Cállate!- gritó Loly, acercándose a la chica y abofeteándola- ¡¿Crees que porque Aizen te haya traído hasta aquí puedes quejarte?! ¡Eres una estúpida!

Rápidamente su compañera se animó y, entre las dos, consiguieron tumbar a Orihime. Las arrancar se dirigían miradas cómplices entre sí, ante la temerosa visión de la pelirroja.

- Es tan fácil que estoy emocionada- comentó Menoly- ¿por dónde deberíamos empezar?

- ¿Tú qué crees?- contestó Loly- Estoy segura de que Aizen la ha traído hasta aquí por sus otras "virtudes", así que comprobémoslo.

- ¡Basta! ¡Parad!

Los gritos de la humana no consiguieron apaciguar las ansias de las humilladoras. Al momento, la rubia se encontraba golpeándola por la cara para debilitarla, mientras la morena la desnudaba.

- ¡Fíjate, Menoly! Tiene mejor cuerpo que nosotras.

- Es cierto. Serás perra…- contestó, golpeando a la chica de nuevo.

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Vamos a dejarla tan irreconocible que Aizen ni siquiera la querrá como mascota sexual. Seguro que en cuanto la vea la deja tirada por el desierto.

Las chicas se echaron a reír mientras seguían con su plan. Nada más desnudarla por completo, los golpes bajaron desde la cabeza hacia el pecho el vientre, tratando de causarle más dolor. En efecto, Orihime se sentía increíblemente dolorida, mareada y herida aunque, por algún extraño motivo, no podía gritar. Sentía que sería en vano; nadie iba a rescatarla y sólo conseguiría provocarlas más. Era mejor dejarlas divirtiéndose.

- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó Loly- ¡¿Por qué no gritas, puta?!

- Bueno, está medio llorando- aclaró Menoly- A lo mejor le gusta que le hagan todo esto, por eso no se queja.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Seguramente tengas razón. Entonces, ¿qué te parece si le hacemos daño en otro sitio?

- ¿Dónde?

- Ahí- contestó Loly, dirigiendo la mirada a la entrepierna de Orihime.

- Espera, Loly- la paró su amiga, antes de que hiciera algo peor.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Ahí no. Cualquier otro sitio, menos ahí. Imagínate lo que pasaría si Aizen nos descubriera…

- ¡Me da igual!- gritó la morena- ¡Estoy cansada de que esta puta no se queje! ¡Seguro que si le hacemos daño en la entrepierna gritará como una loca!

- ¡He dicho que no! ¡En cualquier otro sitio menos ahí!- chilló la más sensata.

- Muy bien. Tú lo has querido.

Antes de que pudiera bajar la vista, la rubia se sobresaltó por los gritos y llantos de Orihime mientras se agarraba la mano. Aunque no pudo verlos a la perfección, Menoly comprobó que, a la velocidad de la luz, Loly le había roto dos dedos de la mano derecha.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?- preguntó a su amiga- Quedamos en que sólo le dejaríamos heridas que se pudiera tapar con el uniforme.

- Me ha cabreado mucho, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Mejor vayámonos, antes de que esta guarra nos delate con sus gritos.

Las chicas se marcharon nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, no sin antes llevarse toda la ropa de Orihime. La chica se quedó allí, desnuda y tendida en el suelo, esperando que alguien la socorriera con sus gritos.

Mientras tanto, Ulquiorra seguía en sus aposentos, mirando el claro desierto por la ventana. Sin poder evitarlo, seguía pensando en ella. Llevaba días pensando en ella. Desde que había dejado de visitarla había estado pensando en ella. Pero bueno, ¿qué le pasaba ahora con esa estúpida mujer?

- Disculpe…- comentó uno de los guardias del palacio.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el Espada, ignorando que no había llamado a su puerta.

- Se trata de la prisionera…

- ¿Le ha sucedido algo?- preguntó el impasible Espada, imaginándose la respuesta.

Sin embargo, las dudas del guardia al contestar y lo mucho que tardó en hacerlo suscitaron un desconocido temor en el interior de Ulquiorra. Sin dejar terminar la explicación al sirviente, el Espada de desplazó al segundo hasta la habitación de la chica. Allí se quedó perplejo, en el marco de la puerta, sin poder avanzar ningún paso más, observando con detenimiento ese tremendo espectáculo.

- U… Ulquiorra…- susurraba la pelirroja en el suelo.

Él se quedó paralizado, con los ojos abiertos y fijados en el cuerpo desnudo y malherido de la chica. No necesitó acercarse para comprobar que le dolía increíblemente una de sus manos, aunque lo hizo para comprobar que así era. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con dos de sus dedos rotos.

Ella no lo había visto aún. Él, por algún motivo, no deseaba que lo hiciera. ¿Por qué no? Era su prisionera y no tenía derecho a echarle nada en cara, ¿no? No. Había algo más. Había desobedecido a Aizen, había incumplido su función prioritaria. Pero, por raro que pareciera, en aquel momento la reacción de Aizen no le importaba en absoluto. Sólo podía preocuparse de aquella mujer que, por culpa de su vagancia, había acabado en aquel estado. Y, lo más desconcertante de todo, Ulquiorra no sabía cómo podría mirarle a los ojos a partir de aquel incidente.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

_¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, quería aclarar un poco la reacción de Ulquiorra, aunque no necesito que lo necesite XD. La verdad es que, por muy fiel que sea a Aizen, al principio decide dejar de vigilar a Orihime por lo que está empezando a "sentir" y que quiere hacer desaparecer. Sin embargo, al final todo cambia! La verdad es que con este capítulo quería marcar un poco el cambio de mentalidad de Ulquiorra; ya no es que no sienta nada, sino que está empezando a sentir algo y está confuso. Bueno, sea lo que sea, está claro que no va a volver a dejar sola a Hime. _

_También quería comentar que estoy publicando la misma historia en __.net__ bajo el pseudónimo de Tsubasa Shibahime, así que si la encontráis no penséis que hay plagio! XD. En fin, espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**fer-yih**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review. Yo también creo que los siete pecados pueden dar mucho de sí para esta pareja; la verdad es que su relación es tan "oscura" que la imaginación va sola! Un beso!_

_**ChandellA**__: hola! Sí, sí, es lo mejorcito de Bleach! Aunque ahora sólo queda esperar la vuelta de Ulquiorra y su reencuentro con Orihime (digan lo que digan, como dijo él, sólo moriría si le herían en uno de sus puntos clave e Ichigo no lo hizo!!). Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**Inusuki**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Este pecado me ha dejado con bastantes ganas de más, así que espero que a ti también! XD. Aún no lo sé con certeza, pero creo que el siguiente pecado será la ira, espero que te guste! Un beso!_

_**ulquihime2110**__: hola de nuevo! Qué tal? Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que te gustase! Yo también me había imaginado que algo así podría pasar entre ellos, aunque Tite no lo llegó a dibujar____. A ver qué ocurre con la lujuria, je, je. Un beso!_

_**WaterTear**__: hola1 gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado la actualización. Un beso!_

_**Mia Constantine28**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review y por los ánimos! Llevaba ya tiempo pensando en escribir algo propio de esta pareja, pero no encontraba ningún tema claro. Hasta que los pecados capitales llamaron a mi puerta! XD. Me gustaría poner una evolución en la mente de Ulquiorra, casi como la que tiene en el manga, así que espero que se esté viendo más o menos. Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**Luz-aiedail**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eres IchiHime! XD. Yo era más IshidaHime durante el rescate de Rukia, pero la parte de Las Noches me ha cambiado completamente las ideas. En fin, habrá que ver quién se queda con ella, aunque… Ulquiorra no perderá frente a Ichigo! XD. Un beso!_


	3. Avaricia

_¡Hola! Por fin subo el tercer capítulo, disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 3: Avaricia**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel incidente? No se sabía. Allí no existían ni el día ni la noche nada más que artificialmente, así que, en realidad, nadie tenía un concepto claro del tiempo. Por supuesto, ella, la recién llegada, la extraña, era quien menos lo entendía.

Ulquiorra descansaba en sus aposentos, mientras pensaba. Costaba entenderlo, pero durante los primeros instantes en los que la vio no supo cómo comportarse ni qué hacer. Estaba paralizado. Era como si aquella situación lo superase. Finalmente se vio obligado a reaccionar, por la vida de la joven, así que optó por cogerla y tumbarla en el sofá.

Fueron sólo unos instantes, pero los escalofríos y nervios que sintió al verla desnuda le parecieron eternos. Las heridas, tanto físicas como morales, no hacían sino incrementar aquella sensación. Era como si una fuerza incontrolable se apoderara de él, de su mente, y le suplicase hacer lo que habría hecho Nnoitra en su lugar. Sin embargo, en lugar de dejar que aquellos inmundos pensamientos lo volvieran loco, decidió actuar.

- U… Ulquiorra…- susurró ella, al sentir su presencia. Apenas podría abrir los ojos, pero sabía que era él. ¿Quién sino la salvaría?

Ulquiorra abandonó por completo aquellas ideas en cuanto percibió un atisbo de alivio en la voz de la chica. ¿Cómo podía sentir todo aquello en tan poco tiempo? Era incomprensible.

- Mujer- la llamó, después de haberla cubierto con una manta- ¿Quién ha hecho esto?

- …

Como era propio en ella, Orihime fue incapaz de acusar a quienes le habían dejado en tal estado. Entonces Ulquiorra comprendió lo absurdo de la pregunta; por un lado él ya conocía a las culpables y, por otro, ella nunca acusaría a nadie.

A punto estuvo de no contarle a Aizen lo ocurrido, pero se vio obligado a hacerlo. Aquel lazo que le unía a él era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y no podía mentirlo. Aizen mismo le había obligado a no hacerlo.

- Comprendo- dijo Aizen, al escuchar el escueto relato de Ulquiorra.

El Cuarto Espada esperaba la decisión de su creador como quien esperaba la sentencia de condena. ¿Cuál sería el precio a pagar? ¿Perder su rango? Podía soportarlo. ¿Caer en una dimensión paralela por toda la eternidad? Podía soportarlo. ¿No volver a ser su vigilante? Podía… No. ¿Qué ocurría? Por supuesto que podría soportarlo. Era una misión más y si su Dios quería que abortara, tendría que hacerlo, como si se tratara de cualquier otra orden.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así? No. No podía permitir que nadie más la vigilara. Era su misión. Siempre había sido su misión y Aizen no podría cambiársela de repente. Aunque no pudiera hacer nada por cambiarlo, no quería ni pensar en ello. ¿Quién la vigilaría si no era él? ¿Nnoitra? ¿Grimmjow? Imposible, ambos acabarían con ella mucho antes que las dos perras que casi lo consiguen.

Aquella misión sólo podía cumplirla él. Era su misión. Ella le pertenecía. A nadie más.

- Has cometido una falta enorme, Ulquiorra. Tanto que no sé si resulta conveniente que sigas vigilándola.

- Lo sé, señor Aizen.

- Sin embargo, parece que la presión espiritual de nuestra invitada cambia cuando está contigo. Se relaja. Por ello creo que no hay otro que pueda cumplir esta función mejor que tú. No obstante- puntualizó- No tendrás una tercera oportunidad.

Tampoco la necesitaba. La mascota le pertenecía a Aizen tanto como a él, así que no volvería a fallar nunca más.

- Eso no sucederá, señor Aizen.

Sin embargo, Orihime pareció no tomar en consideración la enfermiza protección de su guardián. Ciertamente había logrado recuperar su estado físico gracias a sus poderes, pero el daño moral persistía. Estaba ida, ausente. Mucho más triste y desganada de lo habitual. Y Ulquiorra lo veía. Y, sin saber por qué, aquella actitud le atravesaba más el alma que cualquier otra cosa.

La joven ya no se rebelaba ni trataba de hablar con él. No tenía ninguna esperanza ni deseos de vivir o morir. Si sus poderes dependieran por completo de su estado de ánimo, seguramente ya sería una humana común de nuevo.

¿Por qué no decía lo que le ocurría? ¿Por qué no trataba de desahogarse con él, como tantas veces había intentado? Parecía una muñeca, completamente carente de emociones y prácticamente inamovible. Orihime no era así; era la joven con más energía y confianza de todo el universo. Entonces, ¿por qué no reaccionaba? ¿Por qué lo torturaba de aquella manera?

- Veo que tus heridas están completamente recuperadas- señaló Ulquiorra, a la hora del almuerzo. Los silencios eran tan insostenibles que fue él mismo quien tuvo que romperlos.

- Mmm- murmuró ella, sin dejar claro si su respuesta era negativa o positiva.

- Cuando se te pregunte algo debes responder, mujer.

- Mmm- repitió ella, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Insatisfecho por la triste respuesta, Ulquiorra se acercó a ella. Su ojo le permitió ver los de ella; eran inexpresivos. No mostraban alegría ni tristeza, rencor o perdón. El Espada había aprendido que las emociones humanas podían conocerse únicamente a través de las miradas, pero aquella era completamente desconcertante.

- ¿Aizen… no te ha relevado de tus funciones después de lo ocurrido?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió Ulquiorra tan fríamente como pudo aunque, en realidad, le costase horrores contenerse.

- Ya veo. Entonces… ¿crees que si se lo pido yo me hará caso?

Ulquiorra no llegaba a comprender aquella pregunta. ¿Estaba insinuando que quería que otro fuera su guardián, destituirlo? No, imposible. Jamás lo consentiría.

- No creo que el señor Aizen te permita molestarle con semejantes tonterías.

- No son tonterías- aclaró la joven, sin bajar la cabeza- Quiero que otro ocupe tu lugar.

Cada vez resultaba más difícil contenerse, así que Ulquiorra se limitó a acercarse a ella, sin llegar a rozarla, pero arrinconándola contra la pared. Entonces deseó, por un momento, permanecer así para siempre; tenerla de esa manera, sólo para él, sin dejarle ninguna salida por la que escaparse.

- Son tonterías. Soy yo el encargado de asegurar tu subsistencia en Las Noches y no hay otro que pueda ocupar mi lugar- comentó el Espada, casi en un susurro, muy cerca de su oído.

- Entonces…- continuó ella, aunque con un tono de voz algo distinto, tal vez emotivo- Entonces, ¿por qué no me salvaste?

Había dado en la diana y, por una vez, Ulquiorra no tenía respuesta posible. Ella tenía razón. Toda la razón. No había sido capaz de protegerla, de cuidar de ella, cuando más lo necesitaba. Un segundo más y ella estaría muerta. Muerta. La sola idea de que aquello pudiera ocurrir le destrozaba el alma, si es que la tenía.

Sin saber aún qué responder, Ulquiorra se acercó más a ella, juntando su pecho a su espalda, mientras apoyaba la mano en el marco de la ventana.

- Precisamente por eso sólo yo puedo ser tu guardián aquí. Puede que estuvieses al borde de la muerte una vez, pero te garantizo, por mi propia vida, que no volverá a ocurrir. Esta misión está por encima de todo, incluso por encima… de Aizen mismo. Ya sólo por eso- concluyó, acercando los labios a su oído, mientras sentía el estremecimiento de la joven- sólo yo puedo cuidar de ti. Y tú sólo puedes ser mía.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, aquella respuesta satisfizo enormemente a Orihime. Tanto que incluso consiguió recuperar parte de ese brillo tan propio de sus ojos.

Antes de que el roce despertara en él instintos propios de los humanos más bajos, Ulquiorra se separó de ella y se marchó, dejando a Orihime en un mar de dudas.

- U… Ulquiorra- susurró ella, tratando de pararlo a toda costa.

Ulquiorra no se giró ni la contestó, dejándola a solas para comer. Sin embargo, no dejó de pensar en ella ni por un instante. De hecho, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, pensaba que, si tuviera la posibilidad, le abriría a la joven un agujero en el pecho y le introduciría una Caja Negación. Sólo así estaría segura de todo el mundo. Sólo así será enteramente para él.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, perdonad el enorme retraso, pero estoy liadísima ahora mismo! Entre examen y examen casi no tengo tiempo para nada. Además, ahora que Tite ha dejado de lado a esta parejita me falta inspiración. Bueno, sigo teniendo fe en las últimas palabras de Ulquiorra y en que no esté muerto. Por Dios, si es el Espada más carismático de todos! Además, ahora que tiene "corazón" tendrá que pasarse al bando bueno, junto con su amada, no? _

_En fin, desvaríos a parte, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. En principio pensaba hacerlo sobre la Envidia, pero a medida que escribía me salía la Avaricia sola XD. Aunque parece una avaricia muy suave, muy lírica, no? Bueno, espero no tardar demasiado con el siguiente que, según mis cálculos, será la Ira. Un beso!_

_**WaterTear**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review! En realidad estaba dudando entre la Ira o la Envidia, pero me salió la Avaricia. Creo que los dos primeros serán algo fuertes (espero) así que los dejaré para más adelante XD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un besín!_

_**fer-yih**__: hola! Bueno, sí que tardé un poco… y más con éste! Perdonadme! Pero espero que haya merecido la pena. Además, me ha salido algo más largo que los demás, así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado. A ver si no tardo demasiado con el cuarto! Un beso!_

_**Tsukishirohime-chan**__: hola! Jeje, la verdad es que tienes toda la razón con lo del Síndrome de Estocolmo! Bueno, en parte ése es el encanto de Orihime; es incapaz de odiar y siempre trata de encontrar lo mejor de cada uno. La verdad es que esta chica no me gustaba nada al principio, pero desde la saga de Las Noches me encanta! Me parece muy carismática! Pues en realidad tengo casi decidido que el último capítulo sea el del Orgullo. Creo que ése y el de la Gula los tenía claros desde el principio XD. Pero tranquila, la Lujuria será tal y como deseas XD. Un besín!_

_**Mia Constantine28**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste cómo estoy llevando los pecados, así como las personalidades! La verdad es que Ulquiorra me cuesta mucho; es tan frío que no sé cómo ponerlo XD. Muchas gracias por los ánimos; la verdad es que merece la pena seguir con esto al tener tanto apoyo! Yo estoy deseando también poder escribir sobre la Lujuria aunque quién sabe, tal vez la "lujuria" en sí llegue antes. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**Karina Natsumi**__: hola! Gracias por el comentario, espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Inusuki**__: hola! Bueno, se me ha pasado por completo poner la venganza de las dos arrancar en el cap, pero prefería centrarme en el "perdón" de Ulquiorra hacia él mismo. Pero tranquila, que no las dejaré pasar XD. Sí, yo también confío en que vuelva! Seguro que sí, porque además él mismo dio a entender que no está muerto. Un beso!_

_**ulquiihime2101**__: hola! Gracias por el comentario! Vaya, estáis todas deseando ver la Lujuria! La verdad es que yo también! XD. Bueno, aún habrá que esperar un poco, pero confío en poner alguna situación algo subidita de tono antes de llegar a ese pecado. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**YoshiSmile**__: hola! Qué bien que te haya gustado el cap. Espero que éste no te haya defraudado. Un beso!_

_**Euphie-sama**__: hola! Bueno, espero que le espera con este cap no se haya hecho muy larga y haya merecido la pena. Muchas gracias por los ánimos un beso!_

_**Vainilla-Pervinca**__: hola! Sí, sí, son los mejores! Antes era fan de Ishida y Orihime; pero claro, en aquella época aún no había aparecido el maravilloso Ulquiorra. Además, Ulquiorra y Hime se necesitan mucho, se nota, así que… que vuelva Ulquiorra ya! Gracias por comentar y un besito!_

_**Angelunny**__: hola! Bueno, espero no haber tardado mucho con el cap (sé qué sí, pero bueno… XD). Ya me contarás qué tal te ha parecido. Un besín!_


	4. Ira

_¡Hola! Aquí os dejo la Ira, disfrutadlo!_

**Capítulo 4: Ira**

Las palabras de Ulquiorra aún se repetían en su cabeza, provocando, sin desearlo, un estremecimiento cada vez que las recordaba. Por extraño que sonara, la chica había recuperado súbitamente la confianza en él, aunque no lograba entender por qué parecía ir dicha confianza más allá.

Su relación seguía siendo la misma, puesto que el guardián se conformaba con vigilarla sin casi pronunciar palabra. No obstante, parecía que los silencios tenían una causa diferente; ya no se trataba de la frialdad característica, sino que la incomodidad entre ambos se hacía cada vez más frecuente.

Ulquiorra trataba de evitar, por todos los medios, mantener una conversación con ella. No entendía cómo había podido decirle algo semejante. Aizen lo había escogido para vigilarla por ser, precisamente, el Espada menos emotivo de todos, así que no había nada que explicara su comportamiento.

La odiaba. Ella lo hacía sentirse de ese modo, ella lo estaba llevando hacia la locura. Le asqueaba, la odiaba con toda su alma. Su presencia, su voz, su rostro, sus movimientos, su comportamiento, toda ella era objeto de su furia. Sin embargo, tenía que protegerla. Incluso, incomprensiblemente, deseaba hacerlo.

La situación no mejoró demasiado desde aquella "charla". Inoue se sentía cada vez más sola y perdida y, lo que era peor, veía cómo la única persona con la que tenía contacto en aquel mundo la trataba con la mayor frialdad posible. Obviamente no se esperaba otra cosa pero, en lo más profundo de ella, creía con todas sus fuerzas que su relación podría mejorar; al menos hasta que la batalla empezase.

Por otro lado, la chica no se sentía completamente segura en aquel lugar, a pesar de que su guardián tuviese uno de los rangos más elevados de Las Noches. Ya no sólo Loly y Menoly seguían siendo una amenaza presente, sino que otro Arrancar, más poderoso que ellas, había clavado su vista en la humana desde el primer día que llegase allí.

Muchas veces Orihime sentía la presencia de Nnoitra cuando Ulquiorra entraba o salía de su habitación. Él no decía nada, pero ella sabía que el Quinto Espada se encontraba cerca, acechando. La chica había tenido la impresión de que se trataba del Espada más sanguinario y depravado de todos, y la idea no parecía demasiado alejada de la realidad. Incluso había llegado a verlo debajo de su ventana, en el desierto, esperando a que ella se asomara para sonreírla burdamente, como siempre hacía.

Nnoitra quería infundirle miedo a Orihime y ciertamente lo estaba consiguiendo. La chica trataba de llevarlo lo mejor posible; sabía que Ulquiorra tenía un rango por encima de él y no permitiría que nada le ocurriera. Pero, ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿Y si se olvidaba de ella, como la última vez? No. Se lo había prometido. Además, seguramente fuera él mismo el encargado de ejecutarla en caso de ordenarlo Aizen, así que Nnoitra no tenía la más mínima posibilidad. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

- Ulquiorra…- comenzó Orihime, cuando hubo terminado de cenar aquel día- Yo…

¿Cómo pensaba decírselo? ¿Cómo pensaba pedirle que la vigilara con más apego, en qué estaba pensando? Estaba secuestrada en aquel lugar; tenía que ceñirse más a su situación. Sin embargo, por primera vez sentía miedo, pánico de verdad y no sabía a quién acudir.

- Nada- dijo finalmente, bajando la vista, aunque Ulquiorra mantuviese la mirada sobre ella un rato más.

Aquella noche no pudo conciliar el sueño demasiado bien y, finalmente, el ruido de la puerta acabó por despertarla por completo.

- Ulquiorra, ¿qué estás…?

- Vaya, no sabía que fuera a encontrarme con la mascotita dormida.

Esa voz la despertó por completo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cómo había conseguido entrar?

- Nnoitra…

- Amo Nnoitra para ti, mascota- aclaró, acercándose a ella- Aunque estés aquí por orden de Aizen no debes olvidar que nos debes respeto a todos por igual, ¿lo entiendes?

- S-sí… Lo siento, amo Nnoitra.

La joven temblaba cada vez más, mientras veía al Espada aproximándose hacia ella. Instintivamente se tapó con las sábanas, aunque aquello no sirvió de nada; en cuanto estuvo a su altura, Nnoitra las apartó sin el menor problema.

- Me he estado preguntando por qué Aizen ha insistido tanto en tenerte a ti como mascota, aunque ahora lo entiendo perfectamente- comentó, mirándola y asomando la lengua tatuada.

- ¿Qué quiere…?

- Probarte. Sinceramente, creo que es un error que haya mujeres en Las Noches y más especialmente cuando acaparan toda la atención de Aizen. Así que, si no te importa, me gustaría probarte.

- ¿Probarme? ¿Cómo que probarme? ¡No…!

Orihime trató de resistirse, pero no lo suficiente como para impedir que Nnoitra se tumbara sobre ella. Estaba muerta de miedo, temblando desde el momento en el que el Espada le pasó la lengua por las mejillas.

- Desde luego, tienes muy buen sabor.

- ¡Basta! ¡Para, para…!

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto sintió una nueva presencia en la habitación que, casi al momento, apartó el cuerpo que yacía sobre ella y lo estampó contra la pared. Ulquiorra la miraba fijamente; a pesar de intentar taparse puso comprobar que estaba semi desnuda y temblando de miedo, mientras se arrinconaba contra la pared. Estaba perdiendo el control; su sangre hervía como nunca y, sin pensárselo, desenvainó la espada y consiguió cortar a su enemigo.

- ¡Ulquiorra! ¿Qué estás…?

El Quinto Espada no obtuvo respuesta sino que, en su lugar, sintió cómo una fría mano lo estampaba contra la pared. No contento con aquello, Ulquiorra terminó desenvainando su espada, para temor de Nnoitra. Jamás había visto a su compañero de ese modo y no encontraba ninguna explicación para su comportamiento, aunque tampoco era el momento de buscarla.

- ¡¡Aaaahhhh!!

Orihime sintió que el grito de Nnoitra al habérsele arrancado el brazo se esparció por todo el palacio. Era terrible. Gracias a Ulquiorra ella estaba a salvo, pero ahora era él quien estaba fuera de control.

- ¡Ulquiorra! ¡Para!

Sin dudarlo ni un momento, la joven se levantó de la cama y trató de contenerlo, aunque fracasó estrepitosamente. Inoue decidió no darse por vencida y trató de arrebatarle la espada, pero Ulquiorra simplemente reaccionó lanzándola contra la pared.

La sangre que brotaba de la cabeza de la chica no fue suficiente para pararla, así que realizó un tercer intento aunque, aquella vez, decidió por interponerse entre él y su oponente, aunque acabara atravesada por cualquier espada.

Milagrosamente, Ulquiorra paró en seco la espada justo cuando estuvo a punto de cortarla. Entonces la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos tan piadosos y justos, que conseguían enfermarlo tanto. Esos ojos que lo volvían completamente loco.

- Ulquiorra, no lo mates, por favor.

Para sorpresa de Nnoitra, las palabras de la chica surtieron un efecto sedante sobre el Espada, quien devolvió la espada a la vaina al momento. Por supuesto, el Quinto aprovechó aquel gesto para burlarse.

- ¡Je! ¿Así que una mísera mujer es capaz de doblegar el espíritu de un Espada? Ver para creer. ¡Eres patético, Ulquiorra!

- La próxima vez que entorpezcas mi trabajo te llevaré a la bóveda de Las Noches. ya sabes lo que sucederá allí, ¿no es cierto?

La mirada de Ulquiorra se clavó sobre la suya, impidiéndole contestar. Nnoitra conocía perfectamente sus límites y sabía que no tendría nada que hacer en el techo de Las Noches.

Orihime impidió que el Espada se marchase antes de haberlo curado. Una vez finalizado su trabajo, protector y protegida se quedaron de nuevo a solas en la habitación.

- No vuelvas a interponerte entre mi espada y mi enemigo. Puede que la próxima vez no sea tan benévolo.

- Creía… creía que no vendrías…- confesó la chica, en el suelo, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Estaba claro que la joven hizo caso omiso a su advertencia, como también lo estaba que temía que no cumpliera su trabajo una vez más.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Ulquiorra se agachó, le agarró de la cabeza y la apoyó contra sí.

- Te lo prometí.

Orihime se sorprendió al principio, pero rápidamente le correspondió el abrazo y se desahogó en su pecho. Por primera vez aquel cuerpo tan frío le pareció lo más cálido del desierto.

**Fin del capítulo **

_¡Hola! Qué tal? Bueno, perdonad el retraso con el capítulo, pero he estado muy liada últimamente. No sólo tenía exámenes, sino que también me he mudado y hasta hace poco no tenía Internet, así que veía un poco difícil subir el capítulo! XD. Además me ha costado bastante escribirlo; he desechado unas cuantas ideas y no sabía muy bien cómo plasmar la ira, pero espero que el resultado os haya gustado. Qué ganas tengo de que hagan los capítulos de la liberación de Ulquiorra en anime para que vuelva la inspiración! XD. Además me voy de vacaciones y quería dejar el capítulo antes de marcharme. Espero que os haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**YoshiSmile**__: hola! Qué tal? Me alegra que te gustara el cap; la verdad es que aún me aprecía un poco pronto para que Ulquiorra perdiera los papeles, así que la avaricia fue "ligerita" XD. Sin embargo ya empieza a descontrolarse! Bueno, la verdad es que la ira no es para menos, aunque todavía queda lo mejor! Un beso!_

_**Vainilla-Pervinca**__: hola! Sí, viva el Ulquihime! Esperemos con ansias el regreso de Ulquiorra (tiene que volver, tiene que volver!). Ciertamente cuesta mucho plasmar a Ulquiorra, sobre todo cuando se deja llevar, pero espero que siga pareciendo él. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Inusuki**__: hola! Parece que Ulquiorra ha repetido lo mismo que en el cap anterior, ahora que me doy cuenta XD. Pero bueno, al menos aquí ha conseguido salvar a Orihime. De ahora en adelante las cosas se pondrán más tensas entre los dos, así que ya veremos cómo "peca" Ulquiorra. Muchas gracias por el review! Un beso!_

_**Maryeli**__: hola! Pues sí, a mí también me gustan mucho las parejas alternativas de este manga! Además, como los personajes son tan carismáticos y propios, pueden hacerse combinaciones bastante decentes. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Tsukishirohime-chan**__: hola! Pues nunca me había planteado el GrimmUlqui, aunque tengo que decir que esa pareja tiene muchos, muchos fans! Bueno, por ahora me quedaré con mi UlquiHime, aunque me ha entrado la curiosidad por los dos Espadas XD. El final aún no lo tengo pensado; creo que le pegaría más un final triste, pero no me gustan nada los finales dramáticos! Así que no sé qué poner. Por ahora tengo pensado cambiar un poco los pecados que siguen y no caer en los tópicos, pero no sé cómo hacerlo! Seguramente acabe cayendo XD. Bueno, por fin Ulquiorra ha salvado a Orihime, no? Ya era hora! Por lo menos ha servido para demostrar a Orihime que puede confiar en él, aunque el asunto se le vaya de las manos… espero no tardar con el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**WaterTear**__: hola! Jejeje, la verdad es que la reacción de Orihime también me sorprendió a mí mientras la escribía, pero al menos ha servido para que Ulquiorra reaccione! Espero que el cap te haya gustado, sobre todo el comportamiento de Ulquiorra. Un beso!_

_**Faye**__: hola! Bueno, mil perdones por la tardanza, pero he estado realmente ocupada! Espero que el capítulo lo haya compensado, al menos en parte XD. Supongo que ahora que van a hacer en anime la pelea de Ichigo y Ulquiorra la inspiración volverá, aunque no sé si seré capaz de soportar ver a Ulquiorra desaparecer de nuevo TT. Espero que el cap te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Angelunny**__: hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que éste también, ahora que empieza a haber más acercamiento entre ellos. Un beso!_

_**Euphie-sama**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Ya me contarás qué te ha parecido este nuevo cap. Un beso!_

_**Andree **__: hola! Pues no sé qué decirte; no sé si tienen alma o no. Lo que sí sé es que al final Ulquiorra comprende que tiene "corazón", siendo bastante parecido al alma. Me imagino que los hollow, conforme van adquiriendo apariencia humana, van haciéndose cada vez más humanos con todo lo que ello implica, aunque eso choca bastante con su idea original. Además, la verdad es que los Espada han demostrado hasta ahora tener comportamientos algo "humanos" (como Grimmjow o Nnoitra), así que me imagino que algo tendrán de ellos. Por lo pronto me conformo con que Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se cambien de bando! (Seguro que sí). Un beso!_

_**aurawind**__: hola! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia! Por lo que veo hay muchas esperanzas puestas en ese pecado, así que espero tratarlo bien! Aunque, quién sabe, tal vez la "escena" llegue antes, jejeje. Un beso!_

_**Mia Constantine28**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Pues í, al verdad es que ahora que Ulquiorra tiene corazón es más fácil de tratar sobre él, aunque sigue siendo un poco enrevesado. Después de todo, hasta el último momento se mostró firme y serio, así que tampoco puede cambiarse demasiado. Tan sólo nos queda esperar su vuelta, ahora más "humanizado". Un beso!_


	5. Envidia

_¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el quinto capítulo que, por cierto, viene cargado! XD. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 5: Envidia**

Aunque lo desease en lo más profundo de su corazón, Orihime jamás pensó que sucedería. Pero así fue. Aquel día, el corazón de la joven prácticamente dejó de latir en cuanto sintió su presencia; Chad e Ishida habían llegado a Hueco Mundo y… también Kurosaki. Kusosaki. El arrancar que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación casi podía escuchar las palpitaciones de su corazón.

- Por lo que veo, ya lo sabes.

La pelirroja se giró hacia Ulquiorra, mostrando un gesto de temor y preocupación.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué están aquí?... ¿Por qué han venido?- preguntó ella, volviendo la vista hacia la ventana.

- Para buscarte, ¿para qué si no?- contestó el Espada, sintiendo de nuevo aquella sensación incontrolable.

Cuando la esperanza se dibujó en el rostro de Orihime, Ulquiorra sintió su sangre hervir. Ella no se marcharía de allí, sino que permanecería allí. Para siempre. Ésas eran sus órdenes y no pensaba defraudar a Aizen nuevamente por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, Ulquiorra sintió por un momento que impediría que ella se marchase incluso aunque Aizen ya no se lo ordenara.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer?- preguntó Orihime, armándose de valor y encarándolo por primera vez desde hacía bastante tiempo.

- ¿Respecto a qué?- contestó él, sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos.

- ¿Vais a matarlos?- replicó ella. Aunque tratara de disimularlo, estaba claro que la preocupación la invadía poco a poco.

- Aizen aún no nos lo ha ordenado.

- ¿Y si lo hiciera?

- Entonces acataríamos sus órdenes, sin dudarlo.

La joven se giró de nuevo hacia su guardián y comprobó que hablaba en serio. En realidad, jamás bromeaba, así que aquella vez no era ninguna excepción. Como tampoco lo era la vez en que juró protegerla.

Antes de que la chica pudiera replicar, Ulquiorra se alejó de la habitación. No tenía ninguna orden concreta así que, por el momento, era lo mejor. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría contenerse delante de ella.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba aunque, por fortuna, sabía disimularlo perfectamente. Ella estaba preocupada. Por él. Única y exclusivamente por él. De decirlo, ella lo negaría, aunque el Espada sabía que estaría mintiendo. Entre ambos había nacido tal conexión que nimiedades como aquella podían descifrarse sin palabras. Orihime seguía amándolo y, por mucho que quisiera, no podía evitarlo.

La chica se desplomó en el suelo, clavando la vista en él. ¿Realmente Ulquiorra mataría a sus amigos si tuviera tal orden? Había jurado protegerla, lo que no implicaba necesariamente que dicha protección los abarcara también a ellos. Sin embargo, había visto a Ichigo pelear y sabía que no era un rival fácil de derrotar, así que tenía alguna posibilidad. Y, en caso de vencer, Ulquiorra…

Orihime se paró en seco. ¿Qué le pasaría a él? ¿Moriría? ¿Sería Ichigo capaz de matarlo o lo haría Aizen? De pronto, empezó a impacientarse. Su corazón iba a mil por hora. Por algún motivo, no podía aceptar que el Espada pudiera morir. Le debía la vida. Juró protegerla. No podía dejarla sola, ya no.

Los infiltrados se acercaban poco a poco hacia Las Noches, suponiendo cada vez un peligro mayor. Mientras lo hacía, Ulquiorra observaba a su prisionera, que no apartaba la mirada de la luna. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que ella pensara en Kurosaki y no en él. Ese estúpido humano no había hecho por ella ni la mitad de lo que él, así que no lo merecía. Estaba decidido. Acabaría con él. De la forma más cruenta posible y, a ser posible, con ella delante. Cada vez que los arrancar pronunciaban su nombre, cada vez que clavaba sus ojos sobre ella, sentía un furor interior prácticamente incontenible. Le arrebataría todo lo que Kurosaki tenía, todo lo que era, todo lo que le pertenecía.

Al sentir que uno de sus camaradas estaba a punto de morir, llegó, lo más rápido que pudo, a la habitación de la humana. Y, una vez más, la envidia lo invadió por completo.

- ¿Así que ya te has enterado?

- Chad no está muerto. No lo está- respondió ella, ignorando la pregunta.

Entonces Ulquiorra lo comprendió. No sentía celos de Ichigo, sino de lo que el mundo terrenal significaba para Inoue. Ella era suya y, de requerirlo, la haría suya a la fuerza.

- Es la hora de la comida.

- Chad no está muerto- repitió ella, como una autómata.

- ¿Crees que repetir esa frase cambiará la realidad? Eres muy ingenua.

- No está muerto.

- Era inevitable que ocurriera algo así- prosiguió él, ya a solas- ¿De verdad pensabas que tendrían alguna posibilidad? Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que los restantes se sumen a él.

- Chad no está muerto- repitió una vez más, encarándolo.

- Asimila la realidad. A pesar de no ser lo suficientemente fuertes vinieron hasta aquí, así que morirán por su propia estupidez. Compréndelo y compadécete de ellos por haber tirado sus vidas de una forma tan lamentable.

Ulquiorra apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al golpe que la joven le propinó en la cara. Estaba furiosa. Nunca la había visto así, aunque deseaba seguir provocándola.

- No te atrevas a repetir algo así jamás. Chad no está muerto. Se levantará y acabará con todos los que se le pongan por delante. Y, después, Kusosaki acabará con todos vosotros.

- Tienes mucha fe en él. Lástima que te equivoques- contestó el Espada, preso de la furia.

- ¡Kurosaki llegará hasta mí y vencerá! ¡También a ti!- gritó ella, sin saber muy bien lo que decía y sin poder contener el llanto.

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si la chica se hubiera controlado, como siempre hacía? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si hubiera dejado que Ulquiorra se marchara teniendo la última palabra, como solía hacer? Jamás lo sabría. Tan sólo comprendió que aquellas palabras fueron el detonante de algo completamente distinto, puesto que no había otro motivo que explicara por qué Ulquiorra la besó.

Por primera vez fue él quien tiró la comida hacia un lado, abriéndose paso para tirar a la joven a la cama. Ni siquiera él mismo comprendió cómo aquellas palabras pudieron herirlo tanto, pero así fue cómo sucedió.

- ¡Ulquiorra! ¿Qué estás…?

Él no respondía, sino que evitaba que ella siguiera preguntando y gritando cubriéndole los labios con los suyos. El Espada jamás comprendería cómo pudo haberse dejado llevar hasta ese extremo, pero tampoco se arrepintió.

Casi al momento, Ulquiorra consiguió inmovilizar a la joven y llevar la mano a sus partes más sensibles, rozándolas. Sin embargo, aquello no era suficiente. Quería sentirla más. Quería tenerla para él de una vez por todas, así que se desprendió de parte de su ropa, sin demasiado esfuerzo.

- ¡No, Ulquiorra! ¡Para, para!- gritó ella, avergonzada.

Él no escuchaba nada ni a nadie. Tan sólo la miraba. Observaba su cuerpo perfecto, que lo incitaba sin discreción. Ella apartaba la vista de él, cada vez más avergonzada, mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas con la sábana. La mirada de Ulquiorra seguía siendo tan gélida como siempre, igual que su inexpresiva cara aunque, por primera vez, algo cercano a la locura parecía dibujarse en sus ojos.

Se acabó. No había nada que hacer. Era imposible pararlo. Era una auténtica lástima que la conexión que se había establecido entre ambos tan sólo sirviera para comprender detalles tan extremos. Finalmente, la chica se resignó; dejó de oponer resistencia, incluso de llorar, sabiendo que no surtiría efecto alguno.

Él la miró a los ojos. Ella lo miró a los suyos. Tal vez Ulquiorra no fuese tan nihilista como pretendía, tal vez quedara algo de humano de su anterior vida que lo impidiera continuar con la locura que había empezado. Al menos, finalmente se comportó como tal.

Orihime no entendía nada. Al momento, Ulquiorra se incorporó, se vistió y la tapó con las sábanas.

- Será mejor que te vistas. Vendrán dentro de poco a limpiar este desastre.

Ella obedeció, sin atreverse a formular ninguna pregunta, aún afectada por lo que acababa de vivir.

- Lo siento- se despidió el Espada, en el marco de la puerta- Orihime.

Aquella fue la primer y única vez que él la llamaría por su nombre. Y también la primera y única vez que sentiría aquello por alguien.

**Fin del capítulo 5**

_¡Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado en renovar, pero por fin he conseguido subir el nuevo capítulo. Qué os ha parecido? Intenso, a que sí? XD. No sabía si "completar" la escena en este capítulo o en el siguiente, pero al final decidí usar este pecado para preparar el terreno del siguiente. Además, aún hace falta que Orihime admita lo que siente y ceda junto a Ulquiorra (de lo contrario, Ulquiorra parecería más Nnoitra que otra cosa XD). A ver si aparece de nuevo en el manga! Bueno, me conformo con que acabe este estúpido relleno y animen la lucha Ichigo-Ulquiorra. Un beso!_

_Se me olvidaba: quería aclarar una cosa por si no había sido muy explícita en el capítulo. En ningún momento Ulquiorra llega a violarla. Se lo piensa e incluso le cuesta contenerse, pero al final reacciona y saca su "lado bueno" XD. Nunca me atrevería a poner a nuestro Ulquiorra como si fuera Nnoitra XD! Ya he revisado el capítulo para quitar todas las dudas al respecto pero, en cualquier caso, si véis que no está demasiado bien explicado comentádmelo. Un besín!_

_**YoshiSmile**__: Hola! Muchas gracias por el review. Me alegra que los pecados se reflejen tan bien; aunque no lo parezca, cuesta bastante hacerlo. Bueno, al parecer este capítulo también me ha quedado como preparatorio para la lujuria (qué ganas de escribirlo!) Y sí, no te preocupes, que tendrá mucho, mucho lemon (para compensar la falta en los demás capítulos XD). Un beso!_

_**Vainilla-Pervinca**__: hola! Pues ahora que lo dices, me ha costado bastante plasmar a Ulquiorra en este cap. Aunque, la verdad, me ha ayudado un poco poner ese "toque de locura". Es como si hubiese soltado lo que llevase guardando bastante tiempo, no? Aunque al final se haya disculpado y todo (qué majo!). Yo también espero que lo resucite. Además, ha sido un personaje que ha gustado mucho en general y creo que sus fans esperamos que vuelva pronto. Después de todo, él mismo lo dice, no? Muchas gracias por el comentario. Un beso!_

_**Maryeli**__: hola! Espero que este pecado te haya gustado mucho más que el anterior XD. Y, por cierto, has acertado con lo de los resfriados, porque llevo un verano malísima! Parece increíble que esto me pase en verano y no en invierno, pero bueno… Muchas gracias por el review y un beso!_

_**WaterTear**__: hola! Vaya, no sabía que el fic hubiera estado tan intenso… pero me alegra mucho, mucho! Espero que hayas "sentido" mucho más este nuevo capítulo XD. Un beso!_

_**Inusuki**__: hola! Espero que hayas disfrutado mucho de este nuevo cap. Ya, han puesto relleno justo en el peor momento y parece ser que va para largo. Yo quiero ver a Ulquiorra ya! Bueno, imagino que se pasará rápido al final. Un beso!_

_**DarkHinata**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario; me enorgullece mucho que tu primer review haya ido para este fic! Yo también adoro a esta pareja y espero con ganas que Ulquiorra vuelva al manga XD. Un beso!_

_**Euphie-sama**__: hola! Me alegra mucho saber que estoy manteniendo la personalidad de Ulquiorra. En serio, es bastante difícil y alivia bastante saber que no es muy OOC (en Orihime no me importa demasiado, pero es que Ulquiorra es Ulquiorra XD). Creo que todas estamos igual de disgustadas con el relleno del anime; espero que en Japón también lo estén y lo acaben pronto XD. Un beso!_

_**Tsukishirohime-chan**__: hola! Es cierto, no recordaba el momento de "repugnante" XD. Contestación típica de Ulquiorra, sin duda. Aunque, visto cómo se ha dejado llevar en este capítulo, cualquiera lo diría… Bueno, por lo menos Inoue ha cogido un poco más de fuerza para este capítulo y lo ha contestado en condiciones. A ver qué pasa de ahora en adelante… Un beso!_

_**Angelunny**__: hola! Siento mucho el retraso, pero espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Muchas gracias por el review y un beso!_

_**aurawind**__: hola! Por fin me he alejado del canon, viva! Aunque seguiré metiendo elementos del manga, porque las situaciones serán más o menos las mismas (aunque no entre la parejita, claro XD). A ver si al final Hime consigue salvarlo, porque lo veo bastante difícil. Un beso!_

_**Sally Kusajishi**__: hola! Me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu review, muchas gracias por el apoyo! A mí en ocasiones no me molesta demasiado el OOC, pero Ulquiorra es una excepción. Creo que es uno de esos personajes que no pueden variar mucho porque, de lo contrario, dejan de ser ellos, así que espero haber mantenido su personalidad en el cap. Un beso!_

_**ulquihime2101**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los dos reviews! Bueno, ahora el principal problema para escribir es la falta de inspiración, pero gracias a los videos y las imágenes parece que la estoy recuperando XD. Espero no haber tardado demasiado con el cap y que te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**ossalia**__: hola! Muchas gracias por comentar; ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este nuevo cap. Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Yamiko**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic y tranquila, que creo que el siguiente capítulo hablará por fin de la lujuria (ya también me muero de ganas por ver cómo queda… tengo muchas expectativas en ese pecado! XD). Un beso!_

_**eLiCross45iu**__: hola! Bueno, lo del rango "M" lo puse principalmente por el capítulo de la lujuria (y éste, quizás), aunque quizá lo cambie a "T". En cualquier caso, muchas gracias por dejarme un review. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_


	6. Lujuria

_¡Aquí está! ¡Por fin! Disfrutadlo XD_

**Capítulo 6: Lujuria**

Sus amigos habían cumplido su palabra; poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa, se acercaban cada vez más hacia Orihime, venciendo todos los obstáculos que se les presentaban. Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba. No podía dejar de pensar en otra persona, por mucho que le doliera no prestarles la atención que se merecían.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, después de todo lo que le había hecho? Por su culpa se había alejado de su entorno, la habían mutilado y por poco acabó violada. Entonces, ¿por qué no conseguía arrancárselo de su cabeza? No. Aquello no era reciente. En realidad, llevaba mucho tiempo sin dejar de pensar en él pero, por algún extraño motivo, no había llegado a esa conclusión hasta aquel día.

Desde el primer instante en el que lo vio supo que había algo distinto en él. Esa mirada, esa inexpresividad, esa belleza se le clavaron desde aquella primera batalla junto a Sado. Incluso había algo de depredador en él y tal vez por eso, más que por proteger a sus amigos, aceptó acompañarlo a Hueco Mundo.

Además, ahora que Ulquiorra había roto la barrera invisible que se interponía entre ambos, Orihime empezó a sentir algo más que la simple atracción por lo desconocido. Sin querer aceptarlo, en realidad su cuerpo ardía en deseos de que continuara, de que acabara lo que empezó. Tenía miedo, sí, pero no era lo mismo que sintió cuando estuvo en la misma situación con Nnoitra. Sentía miedo por lo desconocido, no por Ulquiorra, porque sabía perfectamente que, estando junto a él, no sufriría.

- ¿Dónde está Ulquiorra?

- Por lo visto, hoy también ha tenido que ausentarse.

Desde que intentara acostarse con ella, Ulquiorra no había vuelto a acercársele. La vigilaba, obviamente, pero siempre de lejos, guardando las distancias. No quería volver a perder el control. No quería sobrepasarse demasiado y acabar matándola.

En su lugar, Ulquiorra pasaba los días intentado recuperar su raciocinio, intentado convencerse de que, en cuanto Aizen quisiera librarse de ella, todo pasaría. Pero era inútil; Ulquiorra sabía que no había manera de volver a ser el que era, de dejar de sentir lo que sentía, de matar a Inoue si Aizen se lo pedía.

La quería. La amaba desesperadamente. Tanto que incluso no sabía si el símbolo de la muerte que representaba era no sentir nada o sentirlo todo. El nihilismo y el amor se habían mezclado, algo imposible. Ya no sabía qué hacer; no sabía sin mantenerse al margen como siempre había hecho o lanzársele sin ningún tipo de límite la próxima vez que la viera. No, la decisión estaba clara. No podía permitírselo, no podía hacerla daño. De lo contrario, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Los compañeros de la chica seguían avanzando posiciones, tanto que incluso loa propios Espadas se vieron obligados a movilizarse. Sin embargo, por primera vez, Inoue deseó que sus amigos no siguieran avanzando por la fortaleza por una razón puramente egoísta: quería estar con él. No quería que nadie la sacara de allí, quería que acabara lo que empezó aquella noche.

- No quiero que vuelvas- le dijo al sirviente, mientras le traía la cena- Quiero que venga Ulquiorra.

- Está muy ocupado.

- Eso no es cierto. Su única ocupación es vigilarme, así que quiero que venga.

- No estás en condiciones de dar órdenes, prisionera.

- Está bien- se rindió Inoue, antes de que el sirviente se marchara. Una vez sola, se armó de valor y cogió el cuchillo que había en la mesa- ¡Espero que Aizen te castigue por haber vuelto a traicionarme, mentiroso!- gritó la chica, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Tan pronto como intentó clavarse el cuchillo en la garganta, alguien apareció en la habitación, sujetándole el brazo con una mano mientras, con la otra, empujaba el cuello de la joven hacia la pared. Orihime lo miró fijamente; sólo una persona podía doblegar a su rival con tanta facilidad.

- Te dije que aprendieras a comportarte, mujer.

- También me dijiste que no me dejarías sola nunca más.

- He mantenido mi palabra. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer- continuó, soltándola y dándole la espalda- y no puedo perder el tiempo con estas tonterías.

Inoue no esperó; era aquella oportunidad o ninguna otra. Precisamente por eso, la pelirroja se tiró hacia él, abrazándolo e impidiendo que se marchara.

- No te vayas. No te vayas…- le rogó, llorando.

- …

- No quiero que me rescaten. No quiero que luches. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

- Suéltame.

- ¿Qué?- se sorprendió ella.

- Suéltame- le repitió, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo- Estoy cansado de ti y de tus patéticos sentimientos humanos. Son débiles.

- Ulquiorra…

- Aléjate- contestó, sin mirarle a la cara. No podía.

- ¿Por qué me dices algo así? Después de lo que pasó la última vez, ¿me pides que me aleje?

- Cállate.

- ¡Quiero estar contigo, Ulquiorra! ¡No quiero que te pase nada…!

- Cállate.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Mírame, Ulquiorra! ¡Mírame!

Al momento, el Espada se giró y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras clavaba la vista en la pared. Era inútil contenerse. Ya no había vuelto atrás.

- Estúpida humana. ¿No entiendes que hago esto precisamente por ti? Eres patética.

- No quiero que te contengas. Quiero que acabes lo que empezaste. Por favor…

La suave voz de la chica, el color de sus mejillas y sus ojos entrecerrados se convirtieron en el detonante con el que Ulquiorra no quería encontrarse. Pero ya no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Nada más pronunciar aquellas palabras, el Espada se abalanzó sobre ella, impidiendo que cualquier otra idea apareciera en su mente. Tal sólo se repetían aquellas palabras, como excusa para no frenar lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. No quería prestarle atención a nada más, tan sólo al imperioso deseo que se materializaba por momentos.

A los pocos segundos, Orihime se encontraba ya tirada en su cama, boca arriba. A diferencia de la vez anterior, el Espada la miró a los ojos pero no dudó ni un segundo. Ya tenía el permiso para seguir, para pasar aquella barrera. Precisamente por ello, el Arrancar tardó bien poco en arrancarle la falda, dejando que sus manos se perdieran entre sus piernas. No decía nada, ni siquiera pestañeaba; tan sólo la atravesaba con la mirada, como si, al hacerlo, su locura se viera satisfecha.

Justo cuando empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión, Orihime sintió el fuerte impacto de los dedos de él dentro de ella. Le dolió. Mucho. No obstante, los labios del Espada cubrieron los de la humana hasta tal punto de no dejarla ni respirar. Ella cerró los ojos, ocultando así las lágrimas que empezaban a asomarse, pero él se le acercó y, con su mano libre, le obligó a mirarlo. Quería que se fijara en él, que viera el extremo al que era capaz de llevarlo.

- Espera, espera. Me duele…

El Espada seguía sin pronunciar palabra, así que no la contestó. Incluso pareció no haberla escuchado, puesto que, ante aquellas palabras, decidió incrementar el ritmo de los dedos. Entonces, los gritos de la chica dejaron paso a crecientes gemidos, así que él se vio obligado a aumentar el ritmo cada vez más. Finalmente, Ulquiorra consiguió su objetivo; al cabo de unos instantes, el grito de la joven inundó la habitación y se clavó en el cerebro del Espada.

Mientras Orihime recuperaba la respiración que el orgasmo le había cortado, Ulquiorra empezó a desvestirse con tranquilidad. Ella no apartaba la vista mientras lo hacía; ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora del cuerpo que tenía aquel hollow? Era perfecto. Una belleza fría; casi humana pero terriblemente inhumana.

Ulquiorra la miró mientras lo miraba, clavándole aquellos ojos inexpresivos, hasta que la giró. Orihime se sintió algo incómoda mientras el Espada le tocaba absolutamente todas las partes de su cuerpo; sentía como si la estuviera examinando como nunca antes lo había hecho.

De pronto, las manos se apartaron, dejando paso a algo más doloroso. El grito de la humana habría despertado las alarmas de toda la fortaleza si Ulquiorra no le hubiese tapado la boca con su mano. Inoue no pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas, así que las dejó escapar ante el intenso dolor que empezaba a sentir, nada parecido a lo ocurrido hacía un momento. Por su parte, el espada, lejos de dejarle algo de tiempo para asimilarlo, empezó a moverse con una crueldad inimaginable, motivado tal vez por la sangre que empezaba a sentir.

Estaba loco. Completamente loco. En realidad, no había dejado de lado su amor por la guerra tanto como a él le había parecido, pues aquella situación parecía más un campo de batalla que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba doblegando a su enemigo, nada más, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse por lo que sentía. Sin embargo, saber que ella era un enemigo del que nunca querría desprenderse era motivo más que suficiente para alarmarse.

El ambiente estaba tan caldeado que incluso el propio Ulquiorra acabó tumbándose encima de ella, dejando que pequeños gemidos salieran de sus labios.

- U… Ulquiorra…

- No puedo parar. No puedo parar, Orihime…

Ella sabía que el Arrancar se estaba disculpando con ella por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar, pero la sensación de dolor era más fuerte que la de felicidad. No obstante, conforme aumentaban las embestidas, el cuerpo de la joven empezó a aceptar el de su pareja, pasando del dolor a un principio de placer.

Al sentir el cambio que estaba experimentando la pelirroja, el Espada empezó a moverse cada vez más rápidamente, sintiendo que, además, el momento se acercaba.

- Mujer…- gimió.

- Orihime…- le corrigió ella.

- Orihime… Orihime…

Pronunciar su nombre, acariciarle el pecho con una mano y tirar de su pelo hacia atrás con la otra permitieron que el clímax fuera mejor de lo que se habría imaginado. La sensación de satisfacción fue completa cuando sintió que ella llegaba a su segundo orgasmo poco después que él. Ulquiorra aprovechó la rápida recuperación con que contaba para contemplarla mientras recuperaba el aliento, dejando que su imaginación volara de nuevo.

Desde aquel momento, el Espada decidió aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos para repetirlo. Quería disfrutar plenamente de ella cada vez más a menudo, no dejándole casi tiempo para recuperarse, llegando a desvirgarla por todos los sitios restantes.

A medida que mejoraban aquel aspecto de su relación, Inoue empezó a desearlo mucho más que antes. No necesitaba palabras de amor, no necesitaba que le dijera lo que sentía, tan sólo lo necesitaba a él. Después de todo, así lo había conocido y así lo amaba. Tal vez ella sintiera, igual que él, el poco tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos y estuviera, igual que él, completamente desesperada por evitarlo.

**Fin del capítulo 6**

_Hola a todos! Qué tal? Bueno, qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que llevabais mucho tiempo esperándolo, así que espero haberlo descrito lo mejor posible. No me imaginaba poner a Ulquiorra más expresivo o emotivo de lo que es, así que pensé que sería buena idea ocultar lo que siente (una vez más XD) acostándose con ella, aunque por dentro esté muerto de ganas de soltarse. En cuanto a Orihime, creo que, gracias a la conexión que tiene con Ulquiorra, no necesita que le diga palabras bonitas para que sepa lo que siente; sabe que la quiere, que siempre estará allí para ella y que no quiere dejarla. En fin, veremos cómo acaba esta historia, porque no quiero alejarla mucho del canon. Un beso!_

_**Aurawind**__: hola! Bueno, como ya te dije Ulquiorra no la violó… aunque, viendo este capítulo, al verdad es que ya no sé qué pensar. Bueno, al final parece que Orihime tenía tantas ganas como él, así que no hay problema XD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**Inusuki**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. A ver cómo acabo la historia, que no parece que vaya a tener un final demasiado feliz… Un beso!_

_**YoshiSmile**__: hola! Pues vaya, qué pena lo de tu historia. Es de Naruto, no? (Es que no conozco a los personajes XD). Bueno, si no te viene la inspiración siempre puedes buscar algo de información en Internet; así lo hago yo muchas veces XD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque no haya dejado la lujuria para el final. La verdad es que ya había pensado que el primero sería la gula y el último el orgullo, no sé por qué XD. Bueno, ya me contarás qué te ha parecido. Un beso!_

_**Xiwy**__: hola! Bueno, me imagino que ya puedo poner la M con este capítulo XD. Ahora que lo miro bien no sé si ha quedado demasiado explícito, pero es que tampoco me salía escribir algo más detallado (además, a Ulquiorra no le pega "pasarse tanto" XD). Espero de todas maneras que te haya gustado y que hayas babeado mucho con nuestro Ulquiorra. Un beso!_

_**Angelunny**__: hola! Pues sí; la verdad es que no me esperaba que el fic tuviera tantos reviews, sobre todo viendo que el UlquiHime aún no es muy conocido. Pero me hace mucha ilusión que os guste! Me motiva mucho a la hora de renovar. _

'_**SmileUlq**__: hola! A mí tampoco me gusta que se cambie la personalidad de los personajes, pero es que Ulquiorra es muy difícil de describir, sobre todo en estas situaciones XD. La verdad es que alguien como Grimmjow sería más manejable, pero con Ulquiorra no sé por dónde tirar muchas veces. De todas formas, me alegra mucho que os guste! Mmm, estoy deseando ver la liberación de Ulquiorra en anime… aunque el final sea una mierda! XD. Un beso!_

_**Sonya-chan17**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los halagos; espero que este capítulo no haya bajado el nivel. La idea de los siete pecados me vino hace tiempo y, la verdad, me pareció un buen fondo para tirar una historia. Antes de escribirla hice unas cuantas traducciones de one-shots UlquiHime, así que si te gustan échales un vistazo. Muchas gracias por comentar y un beso!_


	7. Orgullo

_¡Hola! Por fin consigo subir el último capítulo de «Se7en», así que disfrutadlo. Espero que el final esté a la altura del fic, así que ya me contaréis. Un beso!_

**Capítulo 7: Orgullo**

Fue su culpa. Todo pasó por su culpa. Si Ulquiorra no hubiera sido tan descuidado, tal vez nada habría ocurrido; tal vez hubieran aguantado un poco más, por mucho que su relación estuviera destinada al fracaso desde que comenzara. Debió de habérselo imaginado; sin embargo, cada vez que la sentía contra él se olvidaba de todo. Tan sólo le importaba ella, nadie más que ella, en cuantas posturas pudiera tenerla. Poseerla. Amarla.

Aunque jamás lo hubiera supuesto, entregarse a Orihime se había convertido en el pilar de su existencia. No obstante, lo que más adoraba y preocupaba a partes iguales era que ella sintiera lo mismo por él.

Quizá por eso se descuidase.

Quizá por eso todo terminara.

Sin ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta, el Espada llegó un día a la habitación de Orihime, pero la chica no estaba allí. Estaba fuera, rodeada de aquellos bárbaros, contemplando las sangrientas batallas. Grimmjow la había raptado para curar a Kurosaki, pero aquello sólo fue el principio, el detonante de la desgracia. Pese a ello, lo que más preocupó a Ulquiorra fue que ella lo hubiese visto; se había reunido, al fin, con su adorado Ichigo, aquél en quien más confiaba cuando el Espada la llevó hasta Las Noches. ¿Qué habría sentido? ¿Habría recuperado los sentimientos perdidos? ¿Se habría lamentado de lo ocurrido entre ellos? Por suerte, gracias a Stark, la chica se presentó delante de él antes de lo previsto.

- ¿Estás asustada?- preguntó Ulquiorra, sin más preámbulos.

- No- contestó ella, después de una pausa.

- ¿Por qué no? Deberías estarlo.

- Tengo fe.

- ¿Fe? Eso es absurdo en una situación como ésta. Además- prosiguió el Cuarto Espada- ¿en quién tienes fe?

Inoue no supo que responder, aunque Ulquiorra se imaginó, por alguna razón, que la pelirroja no contestaría. Pese a ello, lo cierto es que sintió una inexplicable preocupación cuando la joven se quedó callada. ¿Qué querría decir aquel silencio? En realidad, Ulquiorra sabía que Orihime se encontraba en una encrucijada, tal vez la más importante de su vida y que no tendría un criterio definido. Aún así, el arrancar tenía la esperanza, la leve ilusión, de que ella confiara en él.

Absurdo.

Entonces Ulquiorra lo comprendió. Él era un espada, uno de los más fuertes aliados de Aizen. Ella era humana, su presa. No había lugar para las dudas ni mucho menos para las ilusiones. Su mentor le había ordenado que vigilara Las Noches precisamente por ello, porque sabía lo que empezaba a sentir su subordinado y quería recuperarlo. Después de todo, Aizen lo había creado, así que no era para menos. Ulquiorra tenía que elegir; proteger a Aizen o a ella. Pero aún no sabía qué opción era la correcta e Ichigo se acercaba. El tiempo se acababa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kurosaki se había presentado delante de él, dispuesto a rescatarla y la batalla había comenzado. Podía sentir su aura luchadora, pero estaba mucho más pendiente de la pelirroja que se encontraba en la retaguardia.

Según avanzaba la pelea, Ulquiorra descubrió que las habilidades de Ichigo habían mejorado notablemente, así que decidió recurrir a lo que se prometió no mostrar delante de ella: su liberación. Su lado más mosntruoso. Nada más acabar de pronunciar las palabras clave, el Espada pudo sentir la asustadiza mirada de la mujer sobre él, así que agachó la vista. No podía enfrentarse a eso.

Entonces, algo sucedió. Un poder que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía se interpuso entre él y su víctima. Al encontrarse con un escudo bastante familiar, el Espada levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos de la chica. Había decidido ayudarlo a él, a su amado Kurosaki. Perfecto. Si ésa era su elección, actuaría en consecuencia. Sin embargo, cuando las desquiciadas arrancar aparecieron, amenazando seriamente la vida de su Julieta, el espada no tuvo tan clara su decisión.

En ese momento, Inoue sintió el cambio en el Espada y se asustó. En realidad, llevaba asustada desde que supo que sus amigos había llegado a Hueco Mundo y no sabía por qué. Ni siquiera consiguió adivinarlo cuando las manos de Ishida la sujetaron con fuerza, alejándola del campo de batalla.

Sin embargo, Ishida poco cambió el rumbo de la batalla, pues Ulquiorra se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, deshaciéndose de su brazo, nada más acercársele. Para sorpresa de todos, el arrancar poseía una segunda liberación, mucho más temible que la primera. Inoue estaba desesperada. Cuánta sangre, cuántos gritos, cuánto dolor. Ella no quería eso. No se imaginaba que todo aquello fuera ocurrir. ¡No! ¡No, no, no!

-Ichigo... ¡Ichigo!- murmuró la mujer en un hilo de voz, acercándose a su moribundo amigo para curarlo.

- No hay nada que hacer- la retuvo el arrancar.

- Sí, claro que sí. Lo curaré. ¡Lo curaré, lo curaré! Se pondrá bien- siguió ella, totalmente ida- ¡Has sido tú! ¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?! ¡No tenías que hacerlo!

- Tomé mi decisión, igual que tú tomaste la tuya.

- ¡No! ¡Imbécil!- la joven se derrumbó, hecha un mar de lágrimas. No obstante, en cuanto vio al Espada acercándose a Ishida, la preocupación regresó- ¿Qué haces?... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Inoue no quería mirar, quería partar la vista de la sangre, músculos y miembros. Pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando Uryuu estaba retorciéndose de dolor.

- ¡¡Paraa!! ¡Para, para! ¡Déjalo!

- Tengo que cumplir mi deber- contestó Ulquiorra, sin dejar de torturar al humano.

- ¡¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tu deber?! ¡Basta!

- Desde que me traicionaste.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a la chica de piedra, sin saber cómo reaccionar, hasta que Ichigo se despertó. No obstante, al levantarse había perdido no sólo su forma humana por completo, sino también su alma; así lo demostró cuando empezó a golpear a Ulquiorra.

De pronto, el corazón de Inoue empezó a latir con fuerza, con mucha más insistencia que durante todos sus quince años de vida. Después de llevarse las manos al pecho, echó a correr como una enferma hacia el Espada malherido. Lo había comprendido. Había comprendido que el miedo que había sentido cuando supo que sus amigos habían llegado a Las Noches se debía tanto a la amistad que sentía por ellos como a su amor por Ulquiorra. Había comprendido que el horror que había sentido durante las batallas no era nada parecido a lo que significaba ver al arrancar desangrándose. Había comprendido que lo amaba por encima de todo y que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera con ella, Karakura o el mundo, él no podía morir. No podía dejarla sola.

Sin dejar de llorar, Orihime invocó mentalmente sus poderes para crear un escudo protector, que duró tanto como lo había hecho con Ichigo. El «humano», por su parte, había abandonado todo lo terrenal y piadoso que había en él, dando paso a un sanguinario ser. Así lo demostró, al menos, cuando le arrancó el brazo al Cuarto Espada.

- ¡No! ¡Ulquiorra!- gritó la chica, desesperada, arrodillándose entre su amigo y su amado- Déjalo, por favor. Te lo suplico, Ichigo...

- Mujer...- consiguió balbucear Ulquiorra, mientras se ponía en pie- Ésta no es tu lucha. Apártate.

- ¡Claro que es mi lucha! ¡Es sólo mía!- le gritó, antes de volverse hacia Ichigo- Kurosaki, por favor. Tú no eres así. Vuelve en ti. Por favor, no lo mates. Hazlo por mí, por favor...

Nunca antes había suplicado por la vida de Ulquiorra, ni mucho menos una simple humana, así que el Espada no pudo evitar enfurecerse ante semejante muestra de debilidad. Él era un guerrero y no necesitaba que nadie suplicase por su vida. Al menos, su orgullo le impedía pensar lo contrario; claro que nunca antes alguien lo había amado tanto como Orihime.

- No necesito que supliques por mí, humana. Es una deshonra.

- ¡Me da igual! ¡Si no lo hago te matará, Ulquiorra! ¡Acabará contigo y no puedes morirte! ¡No puedes dejarme sola!

Justo en ese momento, Ichigo o el ser que se había apoderado de él, golpeó a la pelirroja para apartarla de su enemigo. Mientras sentía el golpe y la furia de Ulquiorra, Orihime se dio por vencida; ya no había esperanza. La chica sólo pudo contentarse con seguir llorando, mientras la sangre le corría por el labio y la nariz e Ichigo remataba al Espada.

Sin embargo, Inoue erraba; por suerte, Ichigo no tardó mucho más en desplomarse y volver a ser quien era, arrancándole una ligera sonrisa a la malograda chica. Además, a juzgar por la expresión de pánico que se dibujó en su rostro cuando miró hacia ella, hacia su amigo y hacia el arrancar, estaba claro que Ichigo, el auténtico Ichigo, no iba a seguir con la batalla.

No obstante, ello no impidó que sucediera.

No impidió que Ulquiorra empezara a desintegrarse.

- Acaba conmigo- ordenó él, sacándole a Ishida la espada que tenía clavada y arrojándosela al vizard- Si no lo haces, esto no terminará nunca.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿No se suponía que la batalla ya había terminado? ¿Entonces por qué Ulquiorra insistía en hacer correr la sangre? ¿Por qué desaparecía y transformaba en polvo poco a poco?

- ¡No! ¡Ulquiorra!- gritó Orihime, corriendo hacia él.

- ¡No, Inoue!- la frenó Ichigo, en un momento de lucidez- No te acerques.

- ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame, Kurosaki!

- No te acerques, mujer. Es mejor así.

- ¡¿Por qué dices que es mejor así?! ¡¿No prometiste protegerme?! ¡¿No me dijiste que nunca te separarías de mí?!

- Exacto. Y acabar conmigo es la única forma de mantener mi palabra, de proteger lo más preciado que tengo- confesó el Espada, mirándole a los ojos. Esos ojos tan inexpresivos que, sin embargo, se mostraban horrorosamente dolidos en aquel momento.

De igual modo que Orihime, Ulquiorra también lo comprendió. Lo había comprendido mucho antes de que esto sucediera, incluso tal vez lo supiera desde el primer momento en que la vio. Quizá hubiera sido mucho más fácil apartar la vista y acatar su deber pero, por alguna extraña razón, se mostraba orgulloso de ser quien era y hacer lo que había hecho. Por fin podía mirarla sin agachar la cabeza, por fin se sentía orgulloso de amarla y por fin podía admitir que, posiblemente, Aizen lo hubiera creado para morir por ella. Al menos, Ulquiorra sintió una paz interior cuando lo pensó.

- ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez, Ichigo!

Irónicamente, la primera vez que Orihime gritó el nombre de su antiguo amor y mejor amigo, fue para lanzarse en brazos de otro hombre. Pero la chica no pudo llegar a tiempo; tan sólo pudo contentarse con lanzar la mano, estirar los dedos y conseguir rozar los suyos mientras su Romeo se convertía en polvo.

- ¿Me temes, Orihime?

- Claro que no. ¿Cómo podría?- sonrió ella, sin dejar de llorar- Ulquiorra, te quiero. No te vayas...

- Es la única forma que hay para que salgas viva de aquí. Y, créeme, no me importa en absoluto morir para lograrlo- confesó él, ultimando los pocos segundos que le quedaban.

Y, finalmente, se desvaneció por completo. La chica se quedó en pie unos segundos más, con el brazo extendido, antes de desplomarse en el suelo y dejarse llevar por las lágrimas. él tenía razón; ella sólo podría irse de allí si él no estaba y, del mismo modo, acabar con Ichigo hubiera significado tener que acabar con ella, en algún momento u otro. Ulquiorra se había sacrificado para salvarla y Orihime no pudo haber pedido mayor muestra de amor por su parte.

Él la amaba y protegía tanto como ella a él, así que Orihime recuperó la esperanza. Sabía que, estuviera donde estuviera, Ulquiorra haría lo imposible por cumplir su promesa y estar junto a ella, así que lo esperaría tardara lo que tardara. Y, por fin, conseguirían estar juntos para siempre.

**Fin**

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Ay, madre mía, casi se me saltan las lágrimas escribiendo este último capítulo, así que espero que a vosotros también leyéndolo! XD. qué os ha parecido? Bueno, he querido dejar un final mínimamente abierto porque confío en que Ulquiorra reaparezca en el manga, en un momento u otro y que estén juntos, por fin. Por otro lado, también he querido mantener la esencia de la lucha final de Ulquiorra, aunque con algunos matices amorosos, claro XD. Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por haber seguido este fic; la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que tuviera una acogida tan grande! Muchas gracias a todos y espero de verdad poder seguir con la historia, así que... Ulquiorra, vuelve, por favor! Hasta entonces seguiré con las traducciones; a ver si encuentro alguna aprovechable. Un beso y muchas, muchas gracias! _

_**SmileUlq**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior te llenara tanto, tanto! La verdad es que es un gusto saber que te atrapó hasta ese punto, así que espero que con este capítulo te haya pasado lo mismo XD. Yo también creo que entre ellos se ha formado un lazo que sólo ellos ven; por eso Orihime lo comprende también. De hcho, creo que en el manga es también así. Bueno, no desesperemos por Ulquiorra, que no está todo perdido! Seguro que vuelve dentro de poco, segurísimo... bueno, esperémoslo así. Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia hasta el final y por tus reviews. Un beso!_

_**ddeismile**__: hola! Jeje, qué bien que el capítulo te gustara tanto! La verdad es que, para no variar, no sabía muy bien cómo dibujar a Ulquiorra en esa situación, pero estoy satisfecha viendo que os ha gustado tanto. Espero que el final también esté a la altura del resto del fic. Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia, de verdad. Un beso!_

_**Xiwy**__: hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que en este capítulo he hablado, cómo no, de Ulquiorra y su orgullo, aunque quería ponerlo de las dos maneras. A mí también me vuelven loca las M; qué ganas tenía de cambiar de rating!! XD. En fin, muchas gracias por haber apoyado la historia y espero que te haya gustado el final. Un beso!_

_**Vainilla-Pervinca**__: hola! qué tal? Bueno, no te preocupes con los reviews, mujer! La verdad es que con los que ya hay me siento más que satisfecha! XD. Tienes razón, al verdad es que Ulquiorra no tiene para nada una personalidad tímida y mucho menos al lado de Inoue... aunque bueno, tal vez en este capítulo sí que haya estado más reservado XD. La verdad es que me da mucha pena terminar el fic, pero confío en continuarlo cuando Ulquiorra reaparezca en la historia. Mucxhas gracias por haberlo leído y un beso!_

_**WaterTear**__: hola! me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado tanto los dos capítulos! Se me hizo algo difícil escribirlos, así que es un alivio saber que os han gustado tanto. Espero que este último capítulo tanbién haya cumplido las expectativos. Un beso y gracias por haber seguido esta historia!_

_**aurawind**__: hola! Bueno, la verdad es que no me di cuenta de que apenas había hablado de los sentimientos de Orihime; pero bueno, espero que este capítulo lo haya compensado XD. Sinceramente, no tenía pensado apartarme del canon al final; quería que fuese una historia totalmente trágica! XD. Aunque, eso sí, dejo la puerta abierta por si nuestro Ulquiorra reaparece en la historia. Gracias por haber comentado los capítulos y un beso!_

_**Inusuki**__: hola! Por lo que veo, mucha gente creía que la Lujuria sería el último pecado... qué picarones sois! XD. La verdad es que, desde un primer momento, quise poner la Gula como el primero y el Orgullo como el último, pero no me digas por qué! Supongo que, teniendo en cuenta la batalla Ulqui-Ichigo, querñia darle un toque «orgulloso» a nuestro Espada. en fin,e spero que te haya gustado mucho la historia. Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Yamiko**__: hola! Vaya, no sabía que no gustara que la llamara por su nombre; ¿crees que fue un poco OOC o algo así? Bueno, traté de mantaner a Ulquiorra tan fiel a su personalidad como la situación lo permitía XD, pero tal vez se me escapara en algunos casos. Por cierto, los tres nombres que aparecen al final son tuyos o de más personas? Si son otros lectores, un beso también para ellos!_

_**lobo-moon**__: hola! Bueno, siendo una de tus parejas favoritas, espero que la historia te haya gustado mucho, así como el final y el último pecado de Ulquiorra... aunque igual ha quedado un poco trágico! Muchas gracias por haber leído la historia y un beso!_

_**ulquiihime2101**__: hola! Jeje, es verdad; llevabas tiempo pidiendo la Lujuria! Bueno, espero que el cap haya tenido justo lo que esperabas de él y un poquito más de regalo XD. Escribiendo este último capítulo se me ocurrió darle un final feliz, pero preferí dejar el del canon por si nuestro Ulquiorra reaparace en la hiostoria, que nunca se sabe! Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia de principio a fin y por todos tus comentarios. Un beso!_

_**Tsuki Lawliet**__: hola! Vaya, qué historias te has leído! qué emoción!! Espero de verdad que este último capítulo te haya gustado tanto como los demás y sí... viva el ulquihime!! Un beso y gracias!_

_**Mia Constantine28**__: hola! bueno, no te preocupes por estar muy ocupada; me conformo con que te gusten los capítulos! Pues sí, por fin aceptaron su relación, aunque les ha durado más bien poco... bueno, sigo diciendo que tendremos que esperar a que Ulquiorra reaparezca en la historia para ver la conclusión de su historia. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y por haber seguido la historia. Un beso!_

_**Angelunny**__: hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que me pasé un poco con el lemon... pero como había tanta gente esperando este pecado pensé en describirlo por todo lo alto! XD. Pues sí, a ver si me pongo pronto con la traducción, que ya estoy echándolo de menos. Un beso y muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia!_

_**Kurayami no Hime**__: hola! Jajaja, tienes razón, tan troglodita como siempre! No caí en la cuenta, pero la verdad es que suena bastante raro XD. Que no, que no ha muerto!! No lo admitiré jamás! XD. Bueno, la verdad es que no he cambiado en nada su trágico final; pero no desesperemos, que seguro que vuelve a aparecer por ahí dando guerra a Ichigo. Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia y un beso!_


End file.
